Movie Night!
by AppleCorr
Summary: Jimmy and Ricky spend the night together watching a spooky movie about tamales. (Credit to FlutterDaisy.)


**An old gift from my [former] friend! All credit to her!**

* * *

Jimmy sat in his chair, using the computer to search the local area for any sign of this new spotted villain - Potatus, a living mutant potato who appeared to be a large threat to the town. He checked every possible area, but all were pitch-black and deserted. He let out a long sigh and stopped searching. It was no use.

The robot glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight, and all the other Aquabats were asleep...well, except Ricky who had gone out in the night for who knows what.

Jimmy smiled softly as the super-powered Aquabat crossed his mind. Ah, Ricky. Goofy, yet charming. He lingered in his chair, thoughts about his friend running through his head, before finally getting up and shutting the computer off. "Time for me to recharge..." Jimmy murmured quietly, stumbling to his room. He was almost there when a distinct noise caught his attention. It was a rattling, as if someone - or something, were trying to enter the BattleTram.

The robot froze, and stared at the entrance of their mobile home. The rattling continued, then abruptly stopped. Jimmy waited.

"Hello?" He recognized Ricky's voice and stepped closer to the door. "Can someone open the door for me?...If anyone's awake, that is." Jimmy let out a sigh of relief. It was just Ricky. No monster.

"Ricky, I'm here," he said loudly.

"Jimmy!" Ricky's voice exclaimed in relief. "Can you open the door?"

"Sure." The Aquabat walked up to the door, unlocking and opening it. He was greeted by the smiling face of his fellow Aquabat.

"Thanks, Jim," he said gratefully, giving him a hug.

Jimmy blinked and uttered a small 'you're welcome' while pushing Ricky away gently. "Well, um...anyway, why did you go out so late?" questioned Jimmy, staring at Ricky quizzically.

Ricky's face lit up. "Oh yeah!" He placed his hands on his helmet and took it off, setting it carefully on the floor. Buried in his hair, was a DVD case. He took the thing out with both hands gingerly, grinning. "Because of this!"

Jimmy stared. "A...DVD case?"

"Not just any DVD case! Inside, is a movie! And, you know what that movie is?" Ricky paused, then declared, "'The Living Tamales'!" He randomly started dancing.

Jimmy gazed at the Aquabat blankly. "And?"

"Want to watch it with me?" Ricky suddenly asked, immediately stopping his dance. Jimmy hesitated, unsure.

"Well..." he stated uncertainly.

"Please?" Ricky pleaded. "Pretty please?"

The robot Aquabat sighed. He just couldn't turn down his friend. "Fine, movie it is. But what about the other Aquabats - won't they be woken?" he questioned.

"Don't worry about them; they're really sound sleepers. But I guess we'll keep the volume down just in case. Don't want to get them angry!" Ricky said.

"How long is it anyway?" said Jimmy.

"Only about an hour!" responded Ricky cheerfully.

"Where will we be watching it?" asked Jimmy softly.

"...Your room has a TV, right?" said Ricky.

"Yes...?" Jimmy replied.

"Great, we'll watch it there then!" he exclaimed happily and grabbed Jimmy's hand while marching to his room.

When they arrived, Ricky immediately dashed to the TV and inserted the DVD in the DVD player thingy. Then, he waited eagerly for it to load, his face full of glee.

Soon, a screen popped up, with the words "The Living Tamales" illustrated upon it. An option popped up below the title, stating "Play". Ricky stared at the screen in awe for a while, then turned to Jimmy who was settling on a large purple beanbag in front of the TV. "Got any popcorn?" he asked casually, plopping down beside him.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Jimmy pulled out a fresh bag of popcorn out of nowhere and placed it neatly between him and the Aquabat. "So, will we start the movie now?"

"Yeah!" Ricky said, grabbing the remote. He fumbled with it a bit, then pressed "Play". Then he used his super-speed to go quickly turn off the light, then rushed back. The screen was now featuring a chef cooking tamales.

"Oh hey, tamales! Now I'm hungry," Ricky complained.

"You have popcorn beside you," Jimmy reminded him.

"Oh, right," the other Aquabat muttered quietly, his eyes glued to the screen. He reached into the bag of popcorn for a handful - his hand softly brushing Jimmy's. Blushes were just barely visible in the pale light emitting from the TV. The two Aquabats quickly scooped up some popcorn and turned away quickly.

The chef was gone now, and the tamales were left cooking on the tamale steamer. Suddenly, they started to steam, and they slowly began doubling in size. Soon they were about the size of a cat. Then, faces sprouted on all the tamales - glowing red eyes and sharp teeth. One by one, the tamales hopped out of the steamer. They were alive!

"W - whoa..." Ricky gulped, shifting closer to Jimmy the robot. Jimmy just stared at the screen.

The scene shifted to a family at home, enjoying a yummy-looking dinner of tamales. Their moment of pleasure was lost, however, as the living tamales shown from before suddenly burst into their house and ate the family up.

"AAH! DID YOU SEE THAT? THEY _ATE_ THAT POOR FAMILY!" the panicked Aquabat shouted.

"Ricky, please hush. You're going to wake everyone else up," Jimmy warned him.

"Sorry...I'm just a little freaked out," he confessed.

"Don't be," Jimmy soothed, reaching out and holding his hand. Ricky relaxed, smiling.

The movie continued, consisting of the tamales devouring more people. Ricky remained silent throughout all of this, just gripping Jimmy's hand. Soon, the tamales were rampaging throughout the town, gobbling up everyone they could reach. Each time they ate someone, they grew bigger - and soon they were humongous.

"Why are you doing this?" a little boy asked, cornered by three huge tamales.

All the tamales glanced at each other. Then, one spoke, "Because you humans have been eating us for as long as we could remember. It's time for our revenge!" His red eyes flashed dangerously.

Ricky started shaking. Jimmy gazed at his teammate, concerned. He let go of his hand and wrapped an arm around Ricky, hugging him close to his side. The super-powered Aquabat noticed this and smiled gratefully at the robot, who returned the gesture.

The movie continued with the tamales still devouring everyone in sight. Then, someone finally got the idea to eat the tamales, since they were technically still food. So, the townspeople grabbed their forks and starting eating the tamales, eventually destroying all of them for good. The movie ended with the same chef leaving tamales on the same steamer, cooking...

Ricky stared at the movie screen, which credits were now rolling by on. "That...was...AWESOME!" he exclaimed, suddenly jumping up and dancing. Jimmy contained an emotionless expression. He stopped, noticing Jimmy's state. "What's wrong? Didn't you like it?"

"It was...okay." Jimmy shrugged, getting up as well.

"Okay?" Ricky pouted.

Jimmy sighed and smiled weakly. "Okay - it was 'awesome'," he said. Ricky immediately brightened up. "Well...I guess you should go to sleep now," Jimmy stated, glancing at the clock that read "1:06 AM".

"...But what if the tamales catch me?" whispered Ricky, who was looking worried.

"They won't." Jimmy placed a hand gently on Ricky's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Trust me."

"...Okay," replied Ricky. "Thanks...Jim." The two shared a hug.

"Bye," said Ricky, kissing Jimmy on the forehead before he quickly left. "Love ya." Jimmy stood there, stunned, touching the spot where he had kissed him.

"Love you too," he whispered quietly.


End file.
